


Renegade | StrayKids

by AgustYoonSwag



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aggression, Aggressive Hyunjin, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anarchy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bows & Arrows, Brain Damage, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Defensive Jisung, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Dystopia, Gang Violence, Government, Government Conspiracy, Gun Violence, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Knives, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Miroh - Freeform, Out of Character, Political Campaigns, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Quiet Minho, Rebellion, Rebels, Side Effects, Smoking, Trauma, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence, War, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgustYoonSwag/pseuds/AgustYoonSwag
Summary: A runaway, a havoc-born city, and eight boys trying to survive. One war led to the fall of it all, and nine boys are trying to put it back together.





	Renegade | StrayKids

**Author's Note:**

> Characters;
> 
> Three//Jeongin
> 
> No Body//Woojin
> 
> Shepard//Hyunjin
> 
> Songbird//Seungmin
> 
> Lix//Felix
> 
> Minnow//Minho
> 
> Changbin//Changbin
> 
> Han//Jisung
> 
> Chan//Chan

The sight of the cashmere-clad boy seems foreign in the rundown ghost-town he finds himself wandering in, sunflower yellow suitcase being pulled behind him in an aimless saunter. The appearance of the shambled state the city is in, however, isn’t enough to deter him from his course. He clambers over various piles of rubble and trash while trying not to be clumsy - minding the dead rat a few feet away from him in case it somehow came back to life, bit him, and proceeded to give him rabies. Howls of laughter and drunken hoots can be heard a few alleys from him, echoing amongst the crowded stone walls. The shattering of glass screams in his face as a window display explodes in a fit of violence, a body being forced through the glass and onto the pavement outside. The cacophony of drunken, rowdy yells grows closer and the boy can’t help but to suddenly find comfort in hiding in his vibrantly pink sweater that suddenly stands out too much compared to the color-sapped rubble that surrounds him.

Rocks crackle under rubber shoe soles and the boy has to refrain from pulling his sweater up and over to his ears to submit to the darkness that tempts him with uncanny comfort. A pressing weight wraps around his shoulders as the toxic, putrid smell of booze practically burns off his nose hairs. A grimace peels from his throat, body stiffening before his head slowly turns to touch noses with the drunken, presumably homeless man that clings to him with a desperation that nearly screams life-dependency. His head slowly turns back to its original position, facing forward once more as he tries to jerk free from the near bone-crushing weight of the strongly-odored man and continue his trek down the unfamiliar street. However, it’s proven difficult when the plastered man suddenly falls unconscious, full weight now limply forcing the teenager's body closer and closer towards the pavement. Mustering what little strength he possessed in the thin arm that wasn’t lugging his suitcase behind him, he manages to shove the man from him and free himself from his grasp. The now supportless man topples to the ground, head bouncing off the pavement that’s littered with the remains of an old newspaper and seemingly sobering up a bit. The man mumbles a name just out of earshot for the boy to be able to process it as a recognizable name, though he hoped the owner of the name was the man’s wife rather than a prostitute lurking in one of the many alleys.

The boy’s eyes land on a sign he’d yet to take notice of, cracked, aged letters staring back at him from the brick wall they resided on.  _ Welcome to Swellville! Where the sun always shines and you get every penny out of your dime! _ His eyebrows knit at the use of American currency in the slogan, though they quickly relax as he realizes it belongs to what remains of an American breakfast cafe. He marvels at the remains of the building, only two of the four main walls still standing along with a glass door with hand-painted letters. The loud laughter from the alley is now near-ear splitting as he passes by it - wishing his earbuds were in his ears rather than tucked away in his suitcase. He rounds a corner, not sure where his feet were taking him, though not particularly caring as long as they took him away from the so-called “sanctuary” he used to call home.

As he rounds the corner, his eyes land on the guy that had been thrown through the window, unable to tear his eyes away as he stopped to stare at the clearly unconscious male. A gunshot rips through the air from across the street, causing him to nearly wet himself and make his shoulders scrunch up. He pulls his gaze away, turning his head to once more resume his walk before he’s met with the painful surprise of getting smacked in the forehead with a baseball bat. His vision blurs as his body limply falls to the pavement, regret suddenly rampaging in his stomach.

_ A runaway, a havoc-born city, and eight boys trying to survive. One war led to the fall of it all, and nine boys are trying to put it back together. _


End file.
